


Sicherheitsabstand

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Mann, das konnte doch echt nichtso verdammt schwersein, oder?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sicherheitsabstand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmyworldsastage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/gifts).



> Liebe allmywordsastage, dieser winzige One-Shot ist ein sehr spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Es ist nicht annähernd so schön geworden, wie ich wollte, aber ich hoffe, dass du dennoch ein kleines bisschen Freude beim Lesen hast. ♥
> 
> Schreiben fällt mir im Moment meistens, wie fast auch alles andere, etwas schwer. Es ist gerade einfach alles ein bisschen ... schwierig. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht, wieder mal was ganz Kleines zum Münsteraner Tatort zu schreiben. Ich muss/möchte auch noch einiges in den nächsten Tagen nachlesen.

„Abstand halten, Boerne, Abstand!“ Mann, das konnte doch echt nicht _so verdammt schwer_ sein, oder? 

„Ja, sicher doch. Entschuldigung.“ Bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend erhob sich Boerne von der Couch, um in Anschluss auf dem schräg gegenüberstehenden Sessel, der seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte, Platz zu nehmen.

„Nochmal sag ich's Ihnen nicht, damit das klar ist.“ 

Boerne nickte. „Das habe ich hiermit zur Kenntnis genommen.“

„Okay.“ Er warf Boerne einen verunsicherten Blick zu. 

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Herr Thiel?“

„Sind das überhaupt zwei Meter? Oder wenigstens anderthalb?“

„Haben Sie Angst, falls es etwas weniger Abstand ist?“

„Nee ... eigentlich nicht, ich mein' ja nur.“

„Keine Sorge, es handelt sich um _mindestens_ zwei Meter. Das sieht man doch auch.“

„ _Sie_ sehen das vielleicht. Aber dann ist ja gut.“ Doch. Es war _so verdammt schwer_. Ob Boerne nun einen, zwei oder fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war, oder doch nur ein paar Zentimeter, machte dabei keinerlei Unterschied. Es war verdammt nochmal so beschissen schwer und war im Laufe der Zeit nie wirklich leichter geworden, eigentlich eher im Gegenteil.  
Seit sich ihre kleinen Neckereien und Frotzeleien immer häufiger so anfühlten, als würden sie miteinander flirten, herrschte in seinem Kopf erst recht gewaltiges Chaos und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da jemals wieder annähernd Ordnung reinbringen könnte. Und _wollte_ er das denn überhaupt? Gefiel ihm diese Unordnung in Wahrheit nicht auch irgendwie, genoss er sie nicht sogar ein kleines bisschen, auch wenn stets die Gefahr zu stolpern da war? Klar war es schwer und anstrengend, dass sich das Ganze mit Boerne und ihm so total in der Schwebe befand, aber andererseits fühlte es sich manchmal zugegebenermaßen ja auch gar nicht sooo schlecht an. Ein klein wenig flirten hier und da, ja, doch, das tat ihm ganz gut. Und ein klein wenig harmloses Flirten brachte wenigstens keine weiteren ... Verpflichtungen und so mit sich. Andererseits wollte er aber genau das ja. Also, all diese Verpflichtungen und so. Scheiße, ja, natürlich wollte er _nichts mehr_ als das. Er wollte es so so so sehr. Es gab gleichzeitig aber auch nichts, wovor er mehr Angst hatte. Was, wenn es völlig nach hinten losgehen würde? Also, so total nach hinten? War doch bei Boerne und ihm eigentlich schon von Vornherein absolut vorhersehbar, oder?  
Dann vielleicht doch lieber einfach alles so lassen, wie es im Moment war, weiter in der Schwebe bleiben, weiter ab und zu halt ein bisschen flirten und so, weiterhin lieber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand beibehalten. Und aufpassen, dass er nicht stolperte oder sogar mit voller Wucht hinflog. War zwar auf weite Sicht nicht so wirklich das Wahre, aber na ja.  
_Du bist ein Feigling, Frank!_ Ja, das war er wohl. Aber Boerne dann ja auch, oder? Hing ja schließlich alles von ihnen beiden ab, und nicht nur von ihm. Ja, wahrscheinlich waren sie beide etwas feige. Oder eben Angsthasen. Oder aber Boerne wollte gar nicht ...

„Herr Thiel?“ 

„Ja?“ 

„Eigentlich hätte ich Ihnen den Bericht ja auch noch morgen in meinem Institut überreichen können. Oder aber wir hätten einfach kurz telefonieren können.“ 

„Ähm, ja, klar, aber war doch _Ihre_ Idee, hier bei mir und in Verbindung mit einem gemeinsamem Glas Wein darüber zu reden.“ 

„Und _Sie_ haben meiner Idee zugestimmt.“ 

„Ja, habe ich ... und?“ 

Boerne legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Och, ich wollte es nur mal bloß erwähnen.“ 

„Aha.“ Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Glaub' ich nicht. Sie erwähnen nie mal etwas einfach nur so. Also?“ 

„Also?“ 

„Weshalb haben Sie das jetzt angesprochen?“ 

„Meine Güte, Herr Thiel. Einfach bloß so.“ 

„Von wegen, auf irgendwas wollten Sie damit doch hinaus.“ 

„Aha, und worauf bitte?“ 

„Weiß ich doch nicht!“ 

Boerne legte den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr schief. „Aber Sie haben einen Verdacht?“ 

„Ja ... nein ...“ Ach, Scheiße, hätte er doch den Mund gehalten. 

„Ich höre, Thiel.“ 

„Mann, Boerne ...“ 

„Ja?“ 

„Na ja, vielleicht wollten Sie ja andeuten, dass ich mich ... über Ihre Anwesenheit freue.“ 

„Vielleicht, ja.“ 

„Aha.“ So, und jetzt? Plötzlich schnürte es ihm irgendwie den Hals zu. 

„Und, Thiel?“ 

„Was und?“ 

„Freuen Sie sich denn über meine Anwesenheit?“ 

„Vielleicht.“ Was für eine doofe Antwort. Aber so ganz sicher war es sich ja tatsächlich nicht. Er war sich über gar nichts mehr sicher. Flirteten sie gerade wieder miteinander oder was genau war das gerade? Und warum hatte er so ein schrecklich mulmiges Gefühl im Magen? 

„Vielleicht“, wiederholte Boerne leise und stellte sein längst leeres Glas ab. „Und warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit?“ 

„Was?“ 

„Och, Sie haben mich schon ganz richtig verstanden.“ 

Hatte er? „Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Ist schon ziemlich spät.“ _Du bist wirklich ganz schön feige, Frank!_

„Vielleicht, ja.“ Boerne stand auf und schaute ihn an. Dann lief er los. Aber halt nicht in Richtung Flur. 

„ABSTAND!“ 

„Wissen Sie was, Thiel?“ 

„Was denn?“ 

„ICH SCHEISSE AUF DEN ABSTAND!“ 

Oh! „KEINEN SCHRITT NÄHER, BOERNE, SONST ... SONST ...“ 

„Was ist sonst?“ 

„Sonst ... haue ich Ihnen eine rein!“ 

Boerne lachte auf. „Ist das etwa Ihr Ernst?“ 

„Ja!“ 

Boerne lachte noch lauter. „Ich denke, ich riskiere es.“ Und er kam noch ein bisschen näher. 

„Boerne, ich warne Sie jetzt zum letztes Mal!“ Demonstrativ ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, mit dem festen Wissen, dass er Boerne sowieso nie ein Haar krümmen könnte. 

„Ich weiß mich schon gut zu wehren, Thiel. Meistens jedenfalls.“ 

„Boerne, bitte ...“ Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken. 

„Okay, Thiel.“ 

„Okay?“ 

„Sagen Sie mir, ob ich gehen soll. Dann verschwinde ich auf der Stelle. Versprochen.“ 

„Und ... wenn ich nichts sage?“ 

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass ich bleiben darf.“ 

Er blieb stumm. 

  
  


Boerne saß rittlings auf seinem Schoss, die Stirn gegen Thiels gelehnt.  
Er legte seine Hände um Boernes Hals und lächelte.  
Kein Abstand mehr. 


End file.
